gearsofwar123fandomcom-20200213-history
Gears of war 1
gears of war is a video game created by Epic Games and is a third-person-shooter, compatible for the Xbox 360. It is rated M''' in the '''USA. '''Epic gameshas sold over 3 million copies since it's release on November 9, 2006. 'It was the most played game on Xbox Live in terms of unique users, ahead of Halo 2, before being beaten by its sequel, Halo 3. there There are 4 different types of multiplayer game. Warzone, Assassination, Execution and Annex with 10 multiplayer maps, and 6 new ones available for download on the Xbox Live Marketplace free of charge. These maps are named Old Bones, Raven Down, Garden, Subway, Bullet Marsh, and Process.Gears of War is a third-person shooter that places emphasis on using cover to avoid taking damage while strategically moving towards enemy forces. The game uses a number of weapon archetypes, but predominately featured is the Lancer, an assault rifle that has a mounted chainsaw bayonet that can be used to kill foes at close range. The player can attempt an "Active Reload" of a weapon to reload it faster and temporarily boost the damage from the gun, but failing to perform the Active Reload correctly will cause the gun to become momentarily jammed while the player's character fixes it. When the player takes damage, the "Crimson Omen", a red cog representing the player's health gauge, will fade into the screen, becoming more defined with larger amounts of damage. The player can seek cover to recover their health, but if they take too much damage, they will become incapacitated. Once this occurs, a skull will fill the center void of the omen. Depending on the game type being played, the consequences will vary. If single-player career mode is being played, instant death will follow. If there is a second player, they will have to revive their fallen teammate. In multiplayer, the player will fall and be rendered useless until either revived by a teammate, executed by an enemy, or until they "bleed out," die from blood loss. ''Gears of War takes place on the planet Sera. A radioactive liquid called Imulsion became a highly valued power source after a scientist discovered how to use it, and the economic shockwave led to several wars between nations. The Coalition of Ordered Governments (COG) originally existed only as an obscure world-government philosophy, but it evolved into a legitimate, though minor, political party during the 79-year long Pendulum Wars. After "Emergence Day," when the Locust began their attack on humanity, the COG were the ones who took the necessary steps to ensure the survival of human civilization, instituting martial law and taking charge of the effort against the Locust. Fourteen years later, the COG is the only human government left on Sera. The game focuses primarily on Marcus Fenix, the main character, and Delta Squad (consisting of Jaxton Garner, Damon Baird, Augustus Cole, and Dominic "Dom" Santiago), and some side characters such as Colonel Hoffman, Anthony Carmine, Benjamin Carmine and Lieutenant Kim. Players take control of Marcus Fenix, freshly rescued by Dominic Santiago from the Jacinto Maximum Security Penitentiary where he has spent the last four years. When in co-op two player, the second player assumes control of Santiago. All four of the squad members are available for play during multiplayer games, along with Private Anthony Carmine(Gears of War 1), Private Benjamin Carmine(Gears of War 2), Lieutenant Minh Young Kim, and Colonel Victor Hoffman, in addition to the various Locust characters. Some of the characters received voice-overs from popular culture icons. Marcus Fenix is voiced by John DiMaggio, General RAAM and many Locust creatures are voiced by Dee Bradley Baker and Augustus "Cole Train" Cole is voiced by Lester "The Mighty Rasta" Speight. The game’s plot begins fourteen years after Emergence Day. Marcus Fenix, a former COG soldier, is reinstated into the military after spending four years in prison for abandoning his military post in order to make a vain attempt to save his father, Adam Fenix. Dominic Santiago successfully extracts him from the prison, and takes him to meet Delta Squad. The group seeks to obtain the "resonator", a device that will map "The Hollow", the underground caverns which the Locust inhabit and later deploy the "Lightmass Bomb", which will destroy the heart of the Locust forces. Fenix and his allies recover the device, but suffer multiple casualties in the process. Amidst the chaos, Fenix leads the remaining soldiers through the ruins of Sera, to a mining facility, and finally into the planet’s depths. Delta Squad succeeds in detonating the resonator, but only to discover shortly after that the device failed to map the entire tunnel network. Fortunately, they discover a larger map of the network that originates from Fenix’s old home, specifically his father’s laboratory. The group ventures to the Fenix estate at East Barricade Academy, where Fenix originally attempted to rescue his father. When they arrive, Delta encounters heavy Locust resistance. After collecting the data, the group fights their way past Locust forces and boards a train carrying the Lightmass Bomb. Fenix and Santiago battle their way through the train, and defeat General RAAM, before finally uploading the data. Fenix activates the bomb and both he and Dom are rescued onto a waiting helicopter with help from Colonel Hoffman before the train plunges off a destroyed bridge and into the Imulsion below. Fully activated, the Lightmass Bomb launches into the Hollow, and eradicates the Locust tunnel networks. In the game's final sequence, Hoffman delivers a victory speech as the tunnels collapse and explode, whereupon the voice of the Locust Queen promises that the Locust will keep on fighting, and will not stop.